chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
EUS-0
EUS-0, also simply known as 'Mobius' is one of the first Extrauniversal Spaces found by the UNSC. This type of universe was considered a Type II, meaning that it functioned quite similarly the Home Universe, but it was clearly separated by some aspect of space and time. It is named Mobius after the first world encountered here. Technically, EUS-0 was discovered two times. The first time it was found was found by Humans of Home Universe was in 2290, in which the scientific prodigy Matthew Mobius led an exploration effort through what was known as the Jumpgate. This exploration effort was expected to transport a fleet of ships through to another star system. Though testing of the gate had gone well, the instant the colonization fleet passed through the threshold, they were transported to Mobius. At the time, the planet was completely devoid of sentient biological life. by this time, Mobius, deemed 'Terra Nova' by the Humans now known as the Lost Million to their Earth-locked kin, had been stripped of life by a short war between the native EUS-0 Humans and an aquatic-based alien life form known as the Xorda. A tailor-made biological weapon had killed off all Humans with the exception of a minuscule few that had escaped on generation ships. To the Terra Novans, this was home. Despite 'discovering' the universe, there was no way to send report back to Earth, nor any form of communication. The Terra Novans operated under the assumption that they would never again have any sort of contact with their homeworld, and for all intents and purposes, they were right. The Mobians would outlive the Terra Novans after they succumbed to what was left of the biological weapon. The second time EUS-0 was discovered was by the Ruthless-''class supercarrier ''Indomitable on June 12th, 3234. UNSC Navy forces accidentally triggered a Chaos Emerald buried either on the icy world Thyris II or on one of its moons. The entire ship and its crew was somehow transported to Mobius from a completely different anchor point. The crew of this ship under the command of Vice Admiral Gerome Andsworth were the first in a thousand years nearly to discover the world and report of its existence back to the UEG. EUS-0 is the first world that was linked with a Jumpgate on both ends. It is believed that Chaos Emeralds, or their rough equivalents, can communicate with one another across Existence using technological means so vast that it is impossible to understand with 33rd Century technology. The EUS system was put in place shortly after the discovery of Mobius. It should be noted that EUS-0 is generally a UEG designation of Mobius and its universe. Native Mobians simply view it as 'Home'. However, when referring to universes, sometimes Terra Novan Mobians use the term 'Zones'. In the case of EUS-0, they call it 'Home Zone', and Earth is known as 'Zone 0'. Behind the Scenes During the writing of Shadow in the Dark, I hadn't yet had the concept of the EUS systems. In truth, this system came into play well after Warpath, closer to the end of Deception. It made far more sense to have a catalogue of universes given a designation so I wouldn't have to refer to them by their out of universe names, but still have them recognizably by their own areas. Mobius in particular was never referred to as a separate universe until I wrote Soldier's Log which came after in terms of my writing. In Shadow in the Dark, there's simply no transition between Earth and Mobius, as if they existed in the same world, which I have staunchly decided against. List of Appearances * Soldier's Log (First Appearance) * Shadow in the Dark * The Terran Incident * Warpah * Deception * Journal of Sally Acorn * The Children of Mobius Category:Locations Category:EUS